


Thornute Week 2020

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: (?), Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Este primer cap es triste, Final del prólogo, Fluff, M/M, Thornute, Thornute Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: Colección de Drabbles por motivo de la primer Thornute weekDía #1- Protect/PressureDía #2- Rabbit/HappierDía #3- Secret/KissDía #4- Don´t look/Your eyesDía #5- AU/DaggerDía #6- Mixed timeline/MeetingDía #6- Free
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 9





	1. Día #1- Protect/Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vinland Saga no es mío, si no de Makoto Yukimura.
> 
> También un agradecimiento especial a mi beta JunzoRayzer que checo todo ésto en el último minuto (se que algún día me perdonaras por darte todo hasta el final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se sentó en la silla frente a un escritorio que tenía en la esquina de su habitación y mentalmente como un mantra se repitió:  
> “Es la única forma de salvarlo”

Sabia a donde iba, no era la primera vez, la firmeza de sus pasos resonaba en el lugar junto al crepitar del fuego de las antorchas; sin escuchar las objeciones de los guardias, por esa única noche había pedido que lo dejaran solo con el prisionero en lo que se encaminaba a su celda, total ya no era más un peligro, al menos por ahora. A Canute todavía le costaba aceptar que el muchacho de ojos vacíos en la celda frente a él, era Thorfinn.

—Thorfinn– hablo suavemente el monarca, mientras entraba a la celda, sin embargo, el joven parecía no responder.

Después de que lo apresaran, el joven guerrero había entrado en un extraño modo de ausencia, su mirada inerte sin vida siempre se dirigía a la nada misma y solo volteaba cuando se lo ordenaban, era difícil creer que hace muy poco tiempo él era su guardaespaldas, su compañero de viajes y quizás algo más hasta que había levantado sus armas contra la corona.

—Thorfinn– intento una vez más, pero parecía inútil, él simplemente seguía sentado en medio de la celda, verlo así hacia que Canute considerara si había tomado la mejor decisión

—Thorfinn, a partir de mañana ya no estarás aquí, todas tus lesiones han sanado–el joven rey se había inclinado y tenía una mano sobre la mejilla del vikingo, no estaba seguro de porque le decía eso, solo sabía que quería ver por última vez a aquel que se ganó gran parte de su afecto sin pensarlo– No sé si me estas escuchando, pero por favor– dijo mientras deslizaba ligeramente sus dedos por la mejilla¬ y su voz se suavizaba– Por favor, vive.

Por un momento vio un destello diferente en sus ojos, pero fue tan poco que era más probable que lo imaginara, se enderezo y se sacudió. Justo antes de salir, se despidió en un susurro para después continuar su camino.

Canute no se desvió hasta llegar a sus aposentos, no tenía sueño, no podía dormir, al menos no hoy. Se sentó en la silla frente a un escritorio que tenía en la esquina de su habitación y mentalmente como un mantra se repitió:

“Es la única forma de salvarlo, es el único modo de protegerlo”

El día de mañana Thorfinn seria vendido como un esclavo, ese era el único medio para salvarlo de la muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este drabble me inspire en una frase en particular del capitulo 59 del manga


	2. Día #2- Rabbit/Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorfinn estaba acostumbrando a estar solo en muchos sentidos, pero a veces hacia una excepción con alguien en especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vinland Saga no es mío, si no de Makoto Yukimura.
> 
> También un agradecimiento especial a mi beta JunzoRayzer que checo todo ésto en el último minuto, para que lo pudiera subir antes de que terminara el día

Se acercaba la hora de comer, cuando Thorfinn iba a paso tranquilo rumbo a una de las casas que ocupaba temporalmente con un animal al hombro, hasta que alguien coloco una mano sobre su hombro libre.

—¡Hey, Thorfinn!, ¿Por qué no comes con nosotros? – dijo con su estruendosa voz Thorkell.

—Piérdete. – fue la seca respuesta del joven mientras sacudía la gigantesca mano de su hombro,

—Vamos, me sorprende que pudieras cazar algo con tan solo un brazo– continuo el mayor recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta,

—No creo que quieras…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir cualquier cosa el joven vikingo ya se había escabullido y había acelerado el paso. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que habían vuelto a emprender la marcha a Gainsborough, esta vez iba a un ritmo más tranquilo con algunas pocas escalas como en esta ocasión, durante todo este trayecto se repetía el mismo escenario, si no era con Thorkell era con alguno de sus hombres que insistía en compartir algún tipo de comida y eso le fastidiaba. Thorfinn estaba acostumbrando a estar solo en muchos sentidos, pero a veces hacia una excepción con alguien en especial. Entró con tranquilidad a la casa, limpió y desolló al animal para dejarlo sobre la mesa, sabía quién estaba entrando por esa puerta, no importa cuánto hubiera cambiado podía distinguir sus pasos entre los cientos que se escuchaban afuera.

—¿Thorfinn? – Canute lo miró fijamente sin comprender durante unos segundos, antes de que el entendimiento le llegará, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. 

El joven de la realeza se terminó de adentrar hasta llegar a la cocina mientras sujetaba en alto su cabello. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Thorfinn era ver a Canute, la gracia con la que se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina, el hipnotizante balanceó de su cabello o la calma que emanaba en esos momentos. 

—Adelante, puedes empezar – dijo el más alto, colocando los platos en el lugar de cada uno.

—Gracias.

El estofado de conejo se había vuelto uno de los platillos favoritos de Thorfinn, no solo por su sabor, sino porque solo él podía observar ese lado de Canute del cual estaba seguro que no cambiaría.


	3. Día #3- Secret/Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Así que– empezó el gran hombre a su lado— ¿Debemos fingir que no nos damos cuenta de lo que tienen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vinland Saga no es mío, si no de Makoto Yukimura.
> 
> También un agradecimiento especial a mi beta JunzoRayzer, te quiero tanto aunque te mande las cosas el mero día

El romance juvenil era muchas cosas en esta vida, podía ser tierno, trágico o complicado, ahora el romance juvenil que se da dentro de una banda llena de guerreros vikingos podía ser igualmente todo eso menos discreto. Marcas en el cuello de alguno, algún muy evidente labio mordido, que ambos salieran del mismo lugar cuando uno debía estar con el otro, eran cosas que Askeladd había estado observando desde un día inespecífico en Mercia.

En algún momento, Bjorn y algunos otros muchachos les insinuaron descaradamente que tenían algo, sin embargo, como el par de jóvenes que eran, negaron cualquier cosa que no fuera su deber, gruñidos y rostros colorados eran la diversión del grupo.

—Así que– empezó el gran hombre a su lado— ¿Debemos fingir que no nos damos cuenta de lo que tienen?

Era la curiosa pregunta que hizo Thorkell al ver cómo los jóvenes volvían al campamento, observando el ceño malhumorado pero satisfecho de su sobrino y si bien el rostro del príncipe era más discreto pero la muy arrugada capa que cargaba dejaba en evidencia que no solo habían pasado por el bosque.

—Ni ellos saben que es lo que tiene exactamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Qué tanto miras princesa?– preguntó con voz ronca y somnolienta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vinland Saga no es mío, si no de Makoto Yukimura.
> 
> También un agradecimiento especial a mi beta JunzoRayzer <3

Estaba agitado al igual que su compañero, envueltos en varias pieles, acompañados de la privacidad que les otorgaba la habitación en la cabaña y la tenue luz de un par de velas cerca de la cama, se recuperaban después de la faena. Ese periodo postcoital en donde Canute podía apreciar el ceño relajado de Thorfinn, pero aún mejor, sus ojos. Acomodado de lado con el rostro apoyado en una mano, observaba aquel par de orbes dorados que durante ese momento mostraban mil y un secretos.

—¿Qué tanto miras princesa?– preguntó con voz ronca y somnolienta

—Nada en especial, es solo…

—¿Solo?

El príncipe en vez de darle una respuesta a su compañero, se acomodó, abrazándole, colocando su cabeza en el pecho contrarió para descansar.

—Solo algo que te diré luego. Descansemos por ahora.

No sabía si se lo diría algún día, aquello que veía en esos momentos: añoranza, amor, calma, emociones que solo perdurarían hasta el alba. Los ojos eran el espejo del alma, reflejaban lo que uno sentía, pero a veces al pronunciar alguno de los reflejos, estos nunca volvían y eso es lo que más temía Canute.


	5. Día #5- AU/Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abrió el baúl que se encontraba cerca de su escritorio y saco aquella daga, la cual le había marcado el rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vinland Saga no es mío, si no de Makoto Yukimura.
> 
> También un agradecimiento especial a mi beta JunzoRayzer que checo todo ésto en el último minuto, para que lo pudiera subir antes de que terminara el día

Podía sentirlo, días como aquel en que cualquier mínima cosa hacia que se acordase de su antiguo guardaespaldas. No había pasado mucho tiempo como para emplear dicha palabra, pero así es como se sentía, tan antiguo, lejano, tan añorado. Quizás el tiempo que Canute había pasado con Thorfinn no había sido mucho, pero si había sido muy significativo.  
Había sido un mes ajetreado, Ethelred estaba de regreso y reclamando Inglaterra. La revuelta estaba iniciando nuevamente y en esos momentos Canute no sabía si podría llevar el eso solo, no con las constantes visiones o sensaciones que cada vez hacían que perdiera el sueño.

Otra vez lo sentía, allí sentado en su habitación checando unos documentos, sentía como jugaban con uno de sus mechones de cabello, la manera tan particular que tenía Thorfinn de pasarlos entre sus dedos, pero cada vez que volteaba, era la nada misma. Tenía que dejarlo ir, el sólo saber que no estaba allí le recordaba el destino que tenía actualmente, al que él lo había mandado.

Abrió el baúl que se encontraba cerca de su escritorio y saco aquella daga, la cual le había marcado el rostro. Por algún motivo nadie la había tomado, ni el mismo Thorkell aun sabiendo que anteriormente perteneció a Thors. 

La tomo entre sus manos en lo que se situaba frente al espejo y, simplemente lo hizo rápido, podía sentir sus mechones caer, acumulándose en el suelo alrededor de sus pies.   
Vio su reflejo, su cabello corto hasta el cuello, había dejado de sentirlo, aquél juego con sus mechones esperaba que hubiera desaparecido junto a aquel recuerdo que lo único que provocaba era dolor.


End file.
